Song of the Cebu
About "The Song Of The Cebu" is the seventh Silly Song from the ninth episode of Veggietales, Josh and the Big Wall! Larry presents the audience with a song about a boy who owns three Cebús, though also goes off-topic, presenting the audience with pictures he took while on vacation, while Archibald repeatedly interrupts with questions and criticism about leaving the song hanging. Cast of characters Larry the Cucumber as himself. Archibald Asparagus as himself. Jimmy Gourd as himself. Jerry Gourd as himself. Junior Asparagus as himself. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu! Larry: Cebu! This is a song about a boy ... a song about a little boy and his cebus ... a song about a little boy and his three cebus ... the little boy who had a sick cebu, a sad cebu and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. Um ... um ... this is me at the airport. This is my Aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ohh! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and ... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on Earth is a cebu, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boy is riding with cebu Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Into town in his canoe Larry: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: Can't see boy and three cebus Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Can't see boy and three cebus Larry: Sad cebu is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebu! Larry: Hippo seen by mute cebu Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebu Larry: Tries to tell the other two Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Tries to tell the other two Larry: Mute cebu is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm- hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um ... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry, & Junior: Ohh! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebu! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about cebu! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good.Category:Silly Songs